neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Blanc/Hyper Dimension
The outspoken and passionate Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. Her source of distress comes from her lack of knowledge of how to act around her young twin sisters, Rom and Ram. Her hobbies are reading books and writing fan-fiction. While she does enjoy writing, she is considered to be terrible at it by everyone other than herself. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart Appearance White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Next White Appearance Personality Relationships Main Article: Blanc/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Beginning of the End She is first seen fighting CFW Magic alogm with the other CPUs and Nepgear but lost and was imprisoned for 3 years in Gamindustri Graveyard. Goddess Awakening After CFW Judge was defeated by the candidates, Blanc awoke along with the other goddesses. She hugs her sisters and were proud of the fact they were able to rescue her. Approaching Shadows Blanc, along with the other goddesses defended the candidates after their encounter with CFW Magic. Afterwards, she rests to recover from her three year imprisonment. After gaining enough shares, she joins Nepgear's party. Blanc assists the party in stopping ASIC. The party defeats a giant Warechu, destroys a factory mass-producing Arfoire chips, rescues Histoire and helps retake Planeptune. Evil's Fading Silhouette Blanc assists in defeating Arfoire. In the normal route, she "scarfices" herself along with the other goddesses to finish off the "Deity of Sin" but returns to catapult Neptune to Nepgear's speech. In the Lowee ending, Nepgear hangs with Blanc and sister and read books. Blanc does not mind the three candidates squeezing around her. In the route to the true ending, the Deity of Sin merges with the graveyard and the party must retreat seeing as how they are doing no damage. Fetal Contraction The four felons revive and threaten all nations with death. Blanc assists the party in slaying all four felons again. Final: Defenders Blanc assists the party in defeating the Deity of Sin once in for all. Blanc pours all her trust into Nepgear for the final duel against the Deity of Sin. Nepgear wins, and the Graveyard begins to collapse. Blanc and the goddesses assist a Nepgear too tired to move in escaping. Gamindustri is then saved from the ASIC's menace. Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow After defeating CFW Magic, she leaves a cryptic message. Blanc deciphers it as, kill CFW Magic and the other four felons and Deity of Sin's revival is assured. The party feels like they cannot win. They find an ancient sword which is powered by the death of CPUs. It can defeat the Deity of Sin but the party would never agree to such a vile way of stopping the Deity of Sin. Nepgear asks all the goddesses to lend them their shares so she and Neptune can fight the Deity of Sin. Blanc refuses because that endangers Lowee. The other goddesses follow. Blanc is aware that Lastation has fallen to the Planeptune sisters. As Lowee loses shares to the Planeptune sisters as well, she goes out with her sisters to confront the two. Neptune wishes they do not have fight and that she just stays indoors as usual to read her books. However, they must fight and when Blanc and her sisters loses, she resolves herself to being slain and sacrificed into the sword. Neptune notes that she is calm to the bitter end. Blanc tells her sister not to cry but they do after seeing her slain. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 mirror those of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 with the exception of the holy sword route. Due to Nepgear refusing to lose any of the goddesses to the sword, Blanc rejoins party. She agrees to pour Lowee' shares instead of to Planeptune's sister, to the reforging of the cursed blade. The party then heads out to Gamindustri Graveyard where they find the four felons revived. Blanc assists the party in making short work of them. The party then defeats the Deity of Sin and ending plays out closely to the true ending. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Current Blanc joins in the other goddesses in defeating Neptune in a game. Histoire then arrives to scold everyone but Blanc and the other goddesses leave. When Neptune and Nepgear arrive to visit Lowee, Blanc and Rom hangs with Nepgear while Ram hangs around with Neptune. To the Present! Good Route Blanc and the other goddesses have the upper hand against Rei Ryghts who says she was toying with the three. When Neptune and Plutia arrive, Blanc and the other Hyper Dimension goddesses are defeated. True Route Blanc and Vert hold off hordes of fake goddesses. However a fake Iris Heart scares the two, so Neptune, the candidates and the Ultra Dimension goddesses take care of it for them. They continue the fight against the fakes. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of the prologue. After Blanc defeats Neptune in the game, the game breaks. With the Nepulus Grift, Neptune dives into the game where Blanc finds it weird for her to use her human voice while she is transformed. Blanc also finds it strange Neptune is on an allowance. Afterwards Blanc's role is entirely the same. Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: Blanc/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos |-|mk2 Skills= |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|mk2 Bonus Voices= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Blanc/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Blanc Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters